


It Was Free

by marshv



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Slutty, Coitus Interruptus, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: The kitchen pantry probably wasn’t the best place to be giving sexual favors.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	It Was Free

**Author's Note:**

> Husk/Angel is criminally underrated and we need more of it.
> 
> Sorry this is so short and that it isn’t full-on smut.

“Are you fucking _ kidding me_!”

Vaggie opened up the hotel’s pantry and promptly screamed. The porn-star spider, who served as their chef, was entangled with their grumpy feline bartender. 

“In the fucking _ pantry_?” Vaggie emphasized. “This is where we keep food!”

Angel Dust and Husk stared silently, caught red handed and mortified. Or at least, Husk was mortified. Angel was more annoyed that they were interrupted before he could get Husk off. He still had his dick in his mouth, and glared irritated while Husk tried to explain himself.

“Look I’ve been stressed!” he motioned to Angel. “And it was free! What did you want me to do? Say no?”

Vaggie looked like her teeth would shatter from how hard her jaw was clenched. 

“But why in the fucking pantry?! Of all places! The pantry? Really?”

Angel popped off Husk’s dick with a smack of his lips and interrupted him before he had a chance to reply.

“Please,” Angel scoffed. “You act like having sex in the kitchen is somehow _ more _ disgusting than the crap you got stored in here in the first place?”

Angel grimaced and flicked at a moldy bag of strawberries to make his point.

“Not to mention the shit you have _me_ serving! I could make these ungrateful clowns quality, authentic Italian food but no. Quinoa salad and low-carb bread. ‘Low-carb bread’ should not be a thing!”

Vaggie’s hands were at her sides, shaking, frozen with rage at Angel’s attempt to diffuse the situation by playing the victim.

“Look. I don’t care what you do. Fuck whoever you want, but keep it the _ fuck out of the pantry!”_ she shouted through gritted teeth and slammed the pantry door, storming off with the two still inside.

Angel stood up and ran his fingers through the white fluff on his head, leaving Husk in a state of partial arousal leaning against the wall in the dark. 

“I told you we should have used the broom closet,” Angel mumbled and smirked over at him. 

“And I told you, I'm not going all the way down to the basement to stand in a broom closet for a blowjob!”

“Well then I guess you can consider my little offer expired.” Angel was still situating his clothes and hair. When he was done, he opened the door and looked back at Husk over his shoulder.

“If you want my services, you’re gonna have to pay up. Thanks for the good time though, handsome.”

Angel winked, blew a kiss, and promptly left. Leaving Husk growling and trying to contain his frustration, still half naked in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> God I love Angel Dust.
> 
> Follow me on twitter [[LINK]](http://twitter.com/jmarshv).


End file.
